Boxed Lunch
by shadowless15
Summary: Hermione has been in love with Harry Potter for as long as she can remember. The only problem is, she's having trouble trying to win his heart. Plus it doesn't help that she can't cook to save her life. Follow Hermione as she tries her best to win Harry's heart. One-shot.


(Hermione's Pov)

You know that feeling you get when you're about to confess to the guy you like and how the only thing you can concentrate on is trying to form a single sentence without making a fool of yourself? That's what I'm going through right now.

I've had a crush on Harry since the first year and I've spent the last few years trying to find the best way to tell him I like him. I decided to try and win his heart through his stomach, so I made him a boxed lunch. The only problem is, I can't cook and I'm not sure if he'll like it. But it's worth a shot anyway. Besides I can't let Ginny and Cho have him. They only see him as the-boy-who-lived.

I headed into the Gryffindor common room to see if Harry was there and sure enough he was. He was currently sitting on one of the chairs, eating a sandwich. He wasn't focusing on anything but the sandwich. Normally food isn't allowed in the common room unless there's a party but it seems that something must have happened.

Gathering up as much courage as I could, I walked over to the fireplace, holding the meal behind my back.

"Is there room for two?" I asked him.

He looked a bit surprised to see me but the surprised look soon went away.

"Of course, He said, Why wouldn't there be?"

"I thought that you would have wanted to be alone."

"I would only want to be alone with you."

Just hearing those words, I felt my heart flutter. Now seemed like a good time to give him the lunch.

"Here, I made you some lunch." I told him, while I showed him the box.

"Wow, thank you so much Hermione." Harry said, while grabbing the box from my hands.

I watched him open it and then looked at the food strangely. I know I'm not a good cook and the food may look weird because it looks like I burnt it completely, but looks aren't everything.

Harry soon started eating the food and I had thought I won his heart, until he got suddenly got a surprised look and passed out in his chair. I didn't know what was wrong so I called Dobby and asked him to take Harry to Madam Pomfrey, while I worked on my cooking.

Since the school doesn't have a place to cook, I would have to do it in the Room of Requirements. I made a quick trip to the kitchen to grab a bunch of ingredients before heading up. Once I got there I asked the room to turn into a kitchen and soon enough I was standing in an amazing kitchen. It had everything that I would need to make the best meal Harry would ever have.

Unfortunately I hit a few road blocks. I didn't know on what to make and I couldn't find anything good in the cook books, so I decided to throw everything in a bowl and see how it would turn out. Purple food is good for you right?

Just as I was about to lose all hope, Neville walked in. He was confused at first, probably because the room wasn't what he wanted to be, before he saw me. Once he did he came over to me to see what I was doing.

"Hey Hermione, why is the Room of Requirement a kitchen?"

"Hey Neville, I'm trying to win Harry's heart by making him a delicious meal, but it isn't going so well."

"Why what's wrong?"

"I don't know how to cook."

"Maybe I can help you."

"You can cook?"

"I only know how to make a few dishes, but I think I know the perfect dish for Harry."

"Thank you so much Neville."

With that, Neville and I got started on cooking and he helped me understand how to cook and what I needed to know.

Soon the meal was finished and I had finished boxing it up. I thanked Neville and left the Room of Requirement to go find Harry. I soon found him on his way from the Infirmary. He looked a bit shaken up.

"Harry." I called out to him.

He looked up at me as I ran towards him. I was finally going to win his heart. Unfortunately I tripped and the meal went flying over his head. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse I heard laughter from the last person I wanted to see.

As I stood up and faced Ron, I wanted to punch him as hard as I could. You see a few weeks ago Ron had asked me out. Now a lot of people thought that I had feelings for him, but the truth is I don't. I told him I wasn't interested and he threw a tantrum while rambling on about how we were meant to be together. After that incident I didn't want to have anything to do with him.

"Wow Granger, He said in between laughs, a bit clumsy are we?"

I was not in the mood to take any crap from him, so I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him in for the beating of his life. I'm pretty sure the whole school could hear him screaming.

Once I was done beating up Ron, I went back up to the girl's dorm and flung myself on to my bed. Today was the worst day of my life. I had humiliated myself twice now and I bet Harry thinks I'm the biggest klutz ever. I just want to go to sleep and forget this day ever happened.

Lucky, Crookshanks was here to comfort me. He jumped up onto my bed and curled up next to me. I was glad someone appreciated me.

"Oh Crookshanks, what am I going to do?"

Though Crookshanks couldn't talk to me he could give me looks however. He had a look of concern on his face. I quickly told him what had happened and that look went from concerned to disbelief. It was as if he was telling me not to give up.

"What do you want me to do, go prepare another meal and give it to Harry?"

Crookshanks nodded his head at me and pointed his pay at the door as if telling me to go out there and win my man.

"I can't do that."

He looked at me as if saying "why not".

"I've already tried"

Crookshanks just rolled his eyes and started pointing at the door.

"Forget it, I'm not doing it."

Crookshanks once again looked at me before pointing at the door. I was already irritated enough so I just yelled;

"Fine, I'll go already!"

Once again I found myself in the Room of Requirement, cooking up another meal. My hands were flying all over the place, trying to get the meal ready.

Eventually I found myself returning to the Gryffindor common room. Hopefully Harry will be alone so I can give him the meal. Unfortunately what I saw broke my heart.

I saw Harry sitting on one of the chairs in the common room, eating a meal with Ginny and Cho by his side. By the looks of the meal, I had to say that it looked better than mine. Ginny and Cho both saw me and smirk. The looks on their faces said only one thing; "He's ours". I quietly left and ran up the stair back up to the dorm. When I got up there, I jumped back into bed, pulled the covers over my head and curling into a ball before I broke down sobbing.

After awhile I heard someone open the door. I wanted to tell them to go away but before I could I, said person said;

"Hermione, are you ok?"

"L-Luna?" I managed to say, while I sniffed.

"Who else would it be? She said in her dreamy voice.

"I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't seem to give Harry a homemade meal and it looks like Cho and Ginny have won."

"You know, when Ginny and Cho gave Harry his meal, he looked as if he wanted one from someone else."

"R-really?"

"Yup, now come on, let's try one last time."

Luna helped me out of bed and we headed out the door. For the fourth time today, I found myself in the Room of Requirement once again. Luna was watching me cook, while telling me I could win Harry's heart.

Soon the food was done and I left the room, hoping that I wouldn't have to be back there again for a fifth time today. Luna had told me before I left that she had heard Harry was going to head to Great Hall after he was done eating the food Ginny and Cho gave him. It seemed that luck was on my side.

I found Harry on his way to the Great Hall, just like Luna said. I called out to him;

"Harry, there you are."

He turned around looking a bit confused on who had called out to him. Before he could say anything I grab his hand and started dragging him to the Astronomy Tower. He kept asking me where we were going but I was to focused on getting him to the tower, I couldn't answer him.

Once we got up on the tower, I told him I was sorry for dragging him up here and I told him that I wanted him to try my food once more, while handing him the box that the food was in.

Harry took the box from my hands and opened it. From the look on his face, he looked as if Voldemort had appeared on his doorstep. But that look of horror was gone and soon a look of surprise soon took over his face. I must've done a good job making the food look edible.

As Harry picked up some of the food with his fork, I closed my eyes and started praying that the food would taste good, and that he would love it. Soon the fork got closer to his mouth and I was getting extremely nervous. As soon as he put the food in, chewed and swallowed, I thought it was all over. But he said something that I will never forget.

"Wow, this is delicious."

After he said that, he started eating the food at a Ron Weasley pace. And before I knew it the food was gone. I quickly threw myself into his arms, feeling very happy that I had made a delicious meal.

Soon I found myself sitting right next to Harry with my head on his shoulder. We enjoyed the silence between us while watching the sunset. Harry was the first one to break the silence.

"That was delicious Hermione. Thank you." He told me.

"You're welcome." I replied.

I noticed that Harry's face had gotten extremely close to mine and before I knew it, he kissed me. I was so shock that it took me a minute before I could kiss him back. From that kiss I knew that I had won his heart and nobody could take it from me.

Beside us rested the empty lunch box. But we were too preoccupied to notice it at all.

**Shadowless15 here, and before you say anything I know. I've taken "The Town's Secret" and "An Endless Ocean" off of hiatus and I am almost finished with the new chapters. In case you are wondering, this story is based off of a Persona 3 video found on youtube. I don't know the name of the video because it's in Japanese, but if you want to watch it, go to the youtube search bar and type in "persona stop underage drinking". From there look on the playlist on the right and look for a girl with red hair (Minako) waving her arms up and down, holding a knife and something else. I would recommend watching this. If you're a persona fan, you will love this. Anyway I will try and update my stories as fast as I can and I will see you next time. Long live Harmony (HarryxHermione) Shadowless15 out. **


End file.
